Mileena's BBQ Cookout
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: Contiunation of Mileena's Slumber Party. Michael and Mileena are having a BBQ cookout with some of the kombantants as a way to relax and have fun, but, is there a secret motive behind it all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat. That is the express property of Midway.**_

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. A few clouds in the sky that would occasionally pass over blocking out the sun. Sure being outdoors in the ninety plus degree weather made it a little uncomfortable, but, Mileena knew all she had to do was hop into the inground pool that was apart of her boyfriend's grandparent's country home made it worth wild. Especially when she would catch him taking subtle peaks up to check her out in her two piece bathing suit while he was busy manning one of the three barbeque grills. A small twinge of excitement passed through her at looking forward to the dinner that was coming around. As she glanced around from her reclined position in the deck chair sunning herself she could see Kung Lao, Jax, Liu Kang and Sub-Zero playing a game of Frisbee with Sonya, Frost, Sindel, and Kitana. Both Jade and Sareena were busy indoors making potato salad or chopping up onion, lettuce, and tomato's to go with the hamburgers that were on the grill. She laughed internally as she saw Michael chase Shao Kahn away from one after catching him trying to steal a hot dog.

The demi-tarkatan smiled when the Outworld Emperor made his way towards her and took a seat.

"Having fun, Mileena?"

"Yes, dad, I am. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Except for not getting any food I am." He muttered darkly glaring at Michael as the sai warrior just shook her head in response. "So?"

"Dad, there is no reason for you to beat around the bush. I know you know." This caused the otherworldly conquer to raise an eyebrow.

"What am I suppose to know?"

"Come on you can't honestly tell me Michael didn't ask you. I know him and I know you. He still has the bruise on his rips that looks remarkably similar to your favorite hammer." Shao smirked at his daughter.

"I had to make sure he'll take care of you."

"Dad, I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself."

"Sorry, but, no matter what I'm still a father and a father does what he can to protect his daughter."

"I know, and thanks."

"As long he makes you happy I won't stand in the way." About that time the girls that were playing Frisbee decided to take a break and relax at the pool.

"Don't tell me you two are plotting a way to kill us." Kitana joked.

"Damn. Who told you about that? Looks like I have to execute a traitor." Shao shot back causing his ex and the two earth realm warriors to laugh. "So what are you four doing?"

"Well I don't know about them, but I'm planning on taking a dip." Said Sonya. "Anyone care to join me?"

"Sure I wouldn't mind cooling down some." Frost stated.

"I'll join you. Just don't freeze the pool ice queen." Kitana stated.

"Very funny, princess."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt me to swim some too. Besides it might be funny to see Michael get distracted and burn himself again." Mileena said getting up. "Coming Sindel?"

"No, I'll keep moron here company."

"Gee thanks, Sindel." Shao sarcastically responded. The girls took their leave while the Edenian queen sat down in the chair her daughter's clone recently vacated. She stretched trying to absorb as much of the sun's rays as she could from her position.

"It's hard to believe this is the first time in a long while I've been able to relax since I had Kitana."

"Well being a monarch and a parent is never easy."

"In your case you might want to change it to dictator."

"Which one?" Shao quipped causing Sindel to chuckle.

"Either. But you have to admit seeing the kids happy does pull at the heart strings doesn't it?" she asked noticing a certain pair had dunked Sonya and Frost simultaneously.

"Yes. This is probably the first time I've seen Mileena actually enjoy herself with something that doesn't involve fighting."

"I've noticed something has been up when I arrived yesterday with her."

"Really?"

"Of course, when I saw her six months ago at that the slumber party Sheeva threw she had a little extra bounce in her step, and today it's like she's practically walking on air."

"Hmm. I guess I haven't been paying attention." Shao said thoughtfully causing Sindel to give him a suspicious stare.

"You know something don't you, Shao?"

"I might."

"What is it?"

"That will have to remain privileged information until certain parties decide to disclose it freely for the masses, but, I can assure you that almost everyone will be happy to hear it."

"Shao!" Sindel exclaimed in a threatening tone.

"Nothing like that, Sindel. I'm just saying that a couple of monks might try to strangle somebody after their girlfriends give them an earful." The emperor stated with a smile on his face as the ex-wife visibly relaxed.

--

"Jade, do you remember where we put the pickles?" asked Sareena

"Whole or the hamburger?"

"Whole."

"Top shelf, third cabinet, next to cream of mushroom that the boys brought last night."

"Thanks." said Sareena as she got the ingredient she need. "I still can't believe Michael inherited this place from his grandmother."

"Yeah it's a nice home and it's definitely big considering we still have a couple spare bedrooms if anybody decides to show up."

"That reminds me. We need to talk Michael into moving Sonya and Frost to a different bedroom. I swear Subby would never had found out last night if those two hadn't been loud enough to wake up all the adjacent bed rooms."

"You have to admit though. Both his and Jax's reactions were hilarious."

"Especially after the talking to they gave Sonya and Frost when Michael and Mileena 'made' them share a room."

__

Flashback: (Afternoon of the day before)

"Why do I have to share a room with her?" Sonya shouted at Michael pointing at Frost.

"Please I would rather share a bed with a Yeti before I share a room with you." Frost coolly shot back. Both of them had decided a long time ago that in order to fool people, namely Jax and Sub Zero, they'll continue on the act like they would kill each other at a moments notice. Mileena had informed Michael before hand that this would happen.

According to the story that was told on how Mileena found out about them Frost had stayed with her one weekend and during that visit Sonya was sent to drag her back to the Lin Kuei base. Mileena had left for groceries and when she returned she noticed both girls clothing were torn and scattered about her apartment. Wishing she hadn't left those two alone she decided to break up the fight and heard moans coming from the room Frost was staying in that sound like Sonya. Thinking she was keeping Jax from throwing her in jail just for being guilty by association went in and got a lot more then she bargained for. After that day she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone unless she couldn't explain any strange acts on their parts or she was under duress. On a side not that was the excuse she gave them for blabbing to the girls at the slumber party where those girls were sworn to secrecy as well. So basically the only male to know about them was Michael.

"I thought you wouldn't mind sharing a bedroom together." he stated with a wink knowing that with the Major and the Grandmaster standing in front of him wouldn't see because they thought one of the two would make an attempt on his life.

"Of course I would mind having to share a room with the ice whore."

"ICE WHORE! Listen here you blond bimbo at least I got where am because of my skills in a fight instead of my abilities in the bedroom."

"Are you saying insinuating that I slept my way to the top?"

"Well it certainly isn't because you're superiors liked the way you carried a gun that wasn't attached to their body." After that comment Sonya lunged at her but was caught mid air by Jax as Frost tried the same being stopped by Sub Zero.

"Don't you think they are going a little over the top?" Michael whispered to Mileena.

"No. We haven't announced the best part." she whispered before raising her voice just enough for everyone to hear. "Geez if they are acting like this just from sharing a room just wait until you tell them that it doesn't have separate beds." Silenced filled the room for exactly 2.5 seconds before…

"WHAT!!" The quarreling women yelled.

"I'm sorry but all the rooms with mutable beds are taken and I have to save as many bedrooms as I can that have one bed just incase other couples like Sheeva and Kintaro or Johnny Cage and his wife show up."

"Johnny got married?" Asked a confused Liu

"Yeah to his ego." the firefighter cracked causing a few chuckles that loosen some tension.

"But why can't you share that room with Mileena?" Frost questioned. That was when Shao piped in with his hand outstretched towards the female Lin Kuei.

"Hello maybe we haven't meet I'm Shao Kahn. Technically I'm his girlfriend's father just incase you didn't know. I'm also going to be staying the night over here as well."

"Ok so you're afraid Shao will pound you into the dirt for sharing the same bed as Mileena, but, why not let Liu and Kitana or Jade and Kung have that room?" Sonya asked.

"Hey if I don't get to share a bed with my boyfriend those two sure as hell aren't either." stated the veiled warrior.

"Besides Kitana is my daughter and I see Jade as one of my own. I'll be damn if those two are going to share a bed with a man and aren't married while have a say in it."

"Mother!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. While we are under his roof you are following my rules."

"Times like these makes me glad my mom's dead." Kung whispered to his best friend who nodded emphatically.

"What about letting Sareena and Sub Zero share a room together? Then you can at least arrange it for us to have serrated beds." Sonya argued as if struck my inspiration.

"Because Mileena told me what happened six months ago after I left. I might risk my life running into burning buildings but not even Raiden is going to force me on taking a chance of a repeat." Michael firmly stated leaving the men confused while the girls shuddered at the thought.

"Sonya you are a U.S. Special Forces officer. You shouldn't be acting like a two year old."

"Frost, you are a proud Lin Kuei warrior and my student. Your behavior is a disgrace to myself and the Lin Kuei."

"So you to are going to share a room and share a bed either by choice or me and Sub Zero will do it by force."

"Have we made ourselves clear?"

"Yes, Jax/ Sifu." Answered the two women trying to keep from showing the excitement of actually sharing a bed together without having to sneak out before morning.

--

(That night)

Jade, Kitana, and Mileena were woken up by a loud tussling and several moans coming from the room next door.

"What the heck is going on in there?" Jade groggily asked.

"Sounds like Sonya and Frost are going at it. At least both Michael and Dad are in the room across from them and Sindel and Sareena are on the other side of that bedroom." Mileena stated before trying to go back to sleep.

"No they aren't. I heard Sub Zero talking Mom and Sareena into trading rooms just incase those two tried to kill each other while we were asleep they'll be close enough to stop it." Kitana drowsily replied before four loud screams were heard coming from next door causing everyone in the house to wake up and scramble to the source.

"I'm blind, I'm blind!" An effeminate yell coursed through the house as the three women entered the room shortly before Michael and Shao Kahn did. Jax was grasping wildly in the air for something to support his massive frame. When Jade made a move to help him she nearly tripped over a passed out Sub Zero who was lying on the floor. Shao looked at the scene extremely confused while Sonya and Frost were hunched together trying to cover their presumably naked bodies with the bed sheets. Both women where extremely red in the face and it got exceptionally worse when the monks as well as Sareena and Sindel entered the room. Kung's eyes nearly came out of his sockets while Liu began taking deep meditative breathes as he came to terms with what he saw.

"Can someone please tell me what in Raiden's name is going on?" asked the champion of Mortal Kombat.

"If I was to venture a guess I would say Mr. Robo-arms and the human ice maker caught the blond Laura Croft and Frosty the Snowgirl in compromising position." cracked Michael receiving simultaneous head slaps from Mileena, Sindel, and Sareena. "OW!! What was that for?"

"Besides turning this situation into a joke, no reason." Mileena responded with a roll of her eyes.

"At least I put it mildly. I could have said those two walked in on them while they were doing it."

"Michael, do us a favor and shut up before I ask Frost to freeze your mouth shut." A mortified Sonya gritted out.

"Sareena, help Sub-Zero." ordered Kung finally recovering from his shock. The neitherealm demon bend down and lightly slapped the Lin Kuei Grandmaster successfully bringing him around.

"Sareena?! Sareena thank the gods. I had a horrible nightmare. We were staying over at Michael's grandparents' old home and he forced Sonya and Frost to share a bed. Then when we went to bed and both Jax and I had switched rooms with you and Sindel to keep them from killing each other when the fight broke out between them. We heard both of them moaning and investigated. But instead of seeing them at each others throats they were at… at… at… they were engaging in sexual intercourse." Sub Zero finally spat out with a shudder.

"Say one word and I'll scream in your ear." the queen of Edenia furiously threatened the owner of the house in a whisper.

"Its not a nightmare." Came the sing song voice of the Outworld Overlord pointing towards the bed. The Kori master turned in that direction seeing the two bed sheet clad women that were blushing resembled the color of blood right before his eyes rolled back in his head and promptly fainted once more. As Sindel glared at him all he could say was, "What? You weren't threatening me so I figured I was safe."

"Can someone please help me I can't see!" The major yelled.

"Jax, open your eyes." Jade said noticing the reason he was blind because his eyes were shut tighter then Fort Knox.

"No because I don't want to see Sonya naked again. It was horrible!" The men had to bite the inside of there cheek to keep from laughing at the black man's melodramatic statement.

"Jax, you haven't seen horrible yet." Sonya threaten very agitated while Frost tried to soothe her by whispering sweet words to her.

"Why don't we go to the living room so these two can explain themselves with some clothes on?" Michael suggested which everyone agreed to. "Ok then. Kung, will you help me carry him?"

"Sure." With that everyone had left the lesbian couple to at least put some nightwear before the inevitable confrontation.

**Ok there is this chapter for Mileena's BBQ Cookout. I have some other stuff in mind but I felt it was better to start off with some comedy. I'm considering bringing in Cheif Morris, his wife, and maybe Montablo for some zannies. So please give me some reviews and try to guess what the big reveal would be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs._**

Both Sareena and Jade were laughing at the remembrance of the previous night's event.

"I swear Jax was acting like a drama queen when Sonya and Frost told him they have been going at it for almost a year." Jade commented.

"I know. I think those arms of his almost short circuited when they said that up until few months ago it was just sex." Added Sareena

"Not to mention poor Liu and Kung are probably still trying to wrap their heads around the fact those two are in a relationship. By the way how is Sub-Zero handling this?"

"Well he's taking it in stride, but, if I was a betting demon I would say if they started making out in front of him he would probably run towards the Lin Kuei temple. I know I was about run when we saw them drunkenly making out in the middle of Mileena's apartment."

"It's been six months since we found out about those two and I still can't wrap my head around it." Jade firmly stated before there was a knock at the front door of the house. "I'll go answer it."

At the door were three people who Jade never had seen before in her life. One was a Hispanic male in his early to mid twenties about her height that probably weighed a couple hundred pounds but held it well wearing a navy blue polo shirt and a pair chinos. The second was a Caucasian man probably no older then 55 that looked like he could double for Reed Richards with his hair cut and coloring that was exceptionally fit for a man his age standing tall at 6'5 in white dress shirt and black pants. Finally was a Caucasian female in her late 40's or early 50's that even at 5'5 and had a few pounds on her frame could still give a some younger women a run for their money as she wore a yellow sundress that matched her curly blond hair perfectly.

"Now I'm sure we got the wrong house." said the older man as the female of the group glared at him.

"What house are you looking for?"

"We're looking for the Collin's residence." the woman of the threesome answered

"This is it. Who are you looking for?"

"We were looking for Michael."

"Ok he's out in the backyard do you want me to get him or should I escort you there."

"Baby, you can escort me straight to the bedroom." the young male said flirtatiously.

"How about I drop you off in the pool?" Jade stated in disgust before turning around and leading the trio to the back without discussion.

"That's my kind of thing hot stuff." was the reply before the Hispanic man slapped Jade on the ass.

---------------------

(Meanwhile)

"Sub, Jax, you do realize you're blocking my view of the pool?" asked Michael while his head was bent down tending to the pork ribs.

"So?" answered the Major.

"I can't see Mileena."

"Well we don't care because there is also something going on that we don't want to see and helping you with the Bar B Q is the perfect distraction from it." Said Sub-Zero with a slight shudder that raised the curiosity of the fire fighter. So taking a quick peak over the pair's shoulders he saw what had them worked up. Frost and Sonya decided to practice one half of CPR while in the pool.

"You two are going to need to get use to the fact that they are together just like everyone that was at the strip club incident has gotten use to me being in love with Gorgeous."

"There's a difference. You and Mileena are a miracle…" Started the Lin Kuei Grand Master.

"Sonya and Frost being together is a sign of the apocalypse." Finished the Major.

"You better not let Sonya hear you say that. Especially after what you said last night while he was passed out."

"What did he say?"

"That seeing Sonya naked was horrible." Michael replied resulting in an incredulous stare from Kori master to one of two C.O.s of the Outworld Investigation Agency.

"What?"

"Are you gay?" When those words left Sub Zero's mouth Michael nearly dropped the tongs he was using. Jax tooken aback by the question was about to let fists fly had it not been for Sareena yelling from inside the house.

"Somebody HELP!!!"

With Michael leading the pack inside he noticed that the humanoid demon wasn't in the kitchen plus there was some commotion inside the front room. Once there he along with Sub Zero and Jax were the first to see the green clad warrior was in the middle of trying to kill someone while Sareena had her arms around her waist and immediately sprung into action. Sub Zero helped Sareena by grabbing Jade from behind while the other two took and arm and begin pulling Jade off her intended victim. Unfortunately Michael and Jax didn't go unscathed as Kitana's best friend elbowed both of them in the ribs.

Now while it only knocked the wind out of Jax, Michael collapsed to his knees hold with his arms wrapped around his mid-section doing everything he can not to cry out from the pain. Once Mileena saw her boyfriend on the floor she immediately went to his aid.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine in a minute. She barely got me."

"Stop acting tough. Kitana, go to our room and in the dresser where I put my clothes there is a bottle with Michael's name on it, get it and bring it to me." The sai mistress ordered the princess and she did the task almost immediately.

"Don't give me that stuff. You know it makes me loopy."

"I'll only give you an half a tablet now because you need it."

"Gorgeous…"

"Don't argue with me." Mileena firmly stated which caused her boyfriend to shut up.

"Damn, Collins, if you keep taking hits like that your ribs will never heal." said a voice none of the warriors except Mileena recognized as Kitana returned with the medicine bottle.

Michael looked up and saw the older male and female standing off to the side, "Chief Morris? Tristan?" he started before shifting his eyes to where Jade was attacking someone. "Montablo. I should have known."

"Jeremy? This makes twice Michael got hurt saving your sorry ass." Mileena started before Michael grabbed her.

"Easy, Gorgeous. Chief, what are you three doing here?"

"Well Montablo called my house last night drunk said he couldn't get into your apartment last night so I was forced to let him sleep on my couch."

"Tristan, how much of that story is true?" Mileena asked.

"Almost all of it. The only part that is missing his that he was drunk too. Jeremy is actually very quiet when drunk so I let him in, but I forced Tim to sleep in the truck." Everyone except Chief Morris and Michael laughed, but the latter didn't because the pain it caused was to much.

"And that's why you're my favorite." Stated the veiled woman before giving her boyfriend the tablet half which he swallowed without drinking any liquid.

"Anyway after this morning we went back to Michael's place where I FOUND THE SPARE KEY, opened the door, and saw the note you left on the table saying he was here with you and some of your friends for a BAR B Q."

"They were to drunk to check the top of the doorway?" asked Michael

"Apparently."

"Umm…" started Liu Kang, "Can someone tell us who are they, why is Jade currently being held by Sareena and Sub Zero, or why does Michael have a prescription for morphine?"

"Well the last one is easy. A few days ago while I was out on a call an old water heater tank was about to explode so I dived pushing Montablo to the ground. Well it blew up while I was in mid air and a chunk of 2 by 4 nailed me cracking my ribs."

"Well it didn't help that you went to work with bruised ribs, Collins. I still want to kill you for not telling me you were hurt and then giving me a cockamamie excuse that your girlfriend's father hit you with a hammer which I still don't believe because that bruise is bigger then any hammer in my toolbox." Said Tim.

"Don't ask." Mileena and Michael said to the others at the same time.

"Well now one question is answered what about the other two?" inquired Kung Lao.

"Can we go back outside first, I need to go back to the grill."

"Oh no your not." said Mileena. "Jax can handle it. I want you to sit down and rest, and don't you even think about saying 'But, Gorgeous'."

"You weren't this concerned when I burnt myself when I started the grill." Her boyfriend pouted

"That was because I was to busy being happy over the fact that I can still stun you when I wear a bikini." she said before leaving her boyfriend swing her hips as she left the room.

"That's why I'm staying single. I don't want to be whipped like you, Michael." stated Jeremy

"Montablo," Michael started, "one no woman would have you. Two, go fuck yourself. And three I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap so keep it up and I'll tell everyone the Vegas, Cancun, and Tijuana stories."


	3. Chapter 3

After things had settled down and Michael was forced to sit at the picnic table everyone was introduced to Chief Morris, Tristan, and Jeremy. This was followed by Kung Lao being held back by Liu Kang after hearing what transpired before Sareena's call for assistance. After that little bit of drama everyone went back to his or her original activities except for Jax. Unfortunately for Montablo he made the bad decision of joining the game of Frisbee along with Tim. Now while Shao Kahn would care less about this idiotic game he couldn't help himself at the chance at getting front row seats of the hat wearing monk throwing exceptionally forceful passes to the person who upset Jade decided to join in to.

"Felling better, Michael?" asked the fire chief's wife.

"Yeah, Tristan. I just wished I could have a few days away from my idiot best friend."

"Well that would be difficult to pull off since you are partnered with each other."

"No it wouldn't. All I have to do is complain to your husband about him and I wouldn't have to worry about him for the rest of my natural life."

"You wouldn't do that though. Like you said he is your best friend."

"Do you throw words back into people's faces at the office Dr?"

"No. I only do it when I'm talking to the ones I'm not charging." Tristan teased.

"Of all the people Chief had to marry it had to be a psychiatrist." Michael complained resulting in a chuckle from the woman.

"How did the you know what go?"

"Great. Thanks for the help by the way."

"Don't mention it." At that moment Montablo finally got the idea he should retreat and headed for the picnic table at the same time Sonya, Frost, and the not so twin sisters did.

"I hope you and Tristan aren't making a plan to kill me." The Hispanic man stated.

"Damn. Who told you about that? Looks like I have to execute a traitor." Michael joked with a snap of the fingers to older woman's amusement.

"Michael," Mileena started, "You've barely spent any time with my father so don't make me stop you from being around him."

"Why?"

"Because, you're stealing his jokes." Piped Kitanna.

"Hey, Good-looking, what are you doing later?" The Latino fireman asked Sonya.

"Jeremy, was it? I'm not interested. I'm already seeing someone."

"Well I don't see him around."

"That's because there isn't a he." Frost stated before wrapping her arms possessively around her girlfriend.

"Wow ladies. That is my kind of thing." Montablo responded to which everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

"Jeremy, will you please drop the act? Michael and I know you're gay." Mileena stated annoyed with his antics.

"I'm not gay, and, what did he say that make you think I was?"

"Cancun." Upon this announcement Jeremy's jaw dropped before he shot his partner a venomous glare.

"Dude, you told her."

"I owed her one for telling me about these two." Mileena's fire fighter said pointing towards in his own words "The Blond Laura Croft" and "Frosty the Snowgirl."

"Man you're not the same guy I knew from high school."

"It's called growing up you should try it."

"Wait you've known him since high school?" asked Tristan.

"Ever since he was assigned 1st string left guard on the JV football team our freshmen year. I played starting left tackle. How else would I be able tolerate him?"

"Yeah. I'm also the only guy in the station that has seen him drunk."

"You've seen him drunk?" asked Mileena.

"That is because he spiked my drinks, and Montablo, I left that part of the Cancun story out."

"Well then allow me to tell her my dear friend. You see my sister had just gotten out of her junior year of college for spring break and it coincided with ours. You see it was back in our senior year and he was more susceptible to my prodding. Well I talked her into letting us join her over the boarder."

"And by that he means his parents made her take him while we convinced my mom that we were going on a camping trip."

"Before I was interrupted I happen to score us a couple of fake Ids from a friend of hers so we can join her at some of the parties. The whole week he tried to be an angel by sticking with sodas. Well during the last night we were there like he said I had his drinks spiked at the bar before giving them to him. I lost count on how many girls he danced with but the next day after finding out he slept with **my sister **he had six phone numbers in his pocket."

"Five. Two of them were roommate, and the sleeping with your sister thing was just karma biting you in the ass."

"How old were you when this happen?" Mileena asked her boyfriend with a sharp glare.

"18." he answered in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about, Michael, I'm not mad." said the veiled warrior before sitting on Michael's lap. After she got comfortable she gave him a hard slap in the back in the head. "But that is for not telling me the whole story." The other women taking their cue from the slap decided to sit down.

"How does that translate into him being gay?" asked Frost making sure that Montablo was as far away from Sonya as possible as he sat beside Kitana who was right next to her.

"Well it started after me and his sister woke up from our drunken mistake…"

_(Flashback)_

_As Michael began coming out of a peaceful slumber he noticed three things. One was that he had a massive headache. The second was he was naked, and the third is someone with smooth skin and hair that smelled like strawberry-kiwi shampoo was lying on his chest. Not really wanting try to figure out the first two he worked on discovering his bedmate. Despite the stabbing pain he received from opening his eyes to the room's morning light he shifted just enough to see the woman's face. Upon seeing it he realized it belonged to a familiar 5'6" 110 college basketball bombshell._

"_Fuck me." The teenager groaned to himself just before his bedmate woke up._

"_AAAHHHH!" She yelled jumping out of bed before cringing in pain as Michael did the same._

"_Elisa, can you keep the yelling down I have a headache."_

"_Don't tell me what to do, you jerk." Was her reply as he sat up and found his boxer shorts to put on._

"_Then I guess you don't want me suggesting that you should cover yourself up then." He flippantly replied as he put on the underwear and got out of bed. Noticing she was in the buff Elisa quickly covered up with the bed sheets as the room became substantially darker._

"_That's better. Now if I can get rid of this headache." _

"_Typical."_

"_What?"_

"_You would think about yourself after taking advantage of me last night." Elisa accused._

"_One, I did not take advantage of you last night, because, two I don't remember what happened last night." Michael shot back before holding his stomach in pain._

"_Don't lie you son of a bitch. I know the only drinks you had were either teas or sodas that my brother got at the bar so don't you dare try to pretend you have a hangover." Elisa shot back feeling stomach pain of her own. Michael was about to reply before all of a sudden he made a mad dash to the bathroom and proceed to pay homage to the porcelain deity. "Ok… maybe your not faking." Jeremy's sister stated._

"_What the hell happened?" The almost nude boy asked after flushing the commode leaning against the bathtub. _

"_You puked in the toilet."_

"_I know that Elisa." Michael snapped. "I mean why in the Sam Hell did I do that."_

"_Like me you have…" Elisa started before her nausea kicked in decided to have her turn at driving the porcelain bus. While spilling her guts she became slightly thankful to whatever God watching her that the boy she woke up with was nice enough to hold her hair back. "I hate fucking hangovers."_

"_Well you shouldn't have drank so much last night."_

"_I wouldn't talk seeing as you're in the same boat I'm in."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You can't possibly not know you have a hangover too." Elisa growled._

"_What? How? I only drank a few sodas and the occasional teas from the bar. The only possible way I would have drank… Jeremy." Michael ended with venom in his voice._

"_What about my idiotic brother?"_

"_Your idiotic brother must have had the bartender spike my drinks. I'm going to disembowel him before wrapping his intestines around his neck to make a noose then I'll use the balcony of our room as the gallows so I can hang him." He finished with fire in his eyes._

"_Need any help?" was Elisa's response._

"_Got a knife for me to gut that asshole?"_

"_Yeah, but, as much as I would love to assist you in the murder of my little brother I need to bring him back alive."_

"_No you don't. We can just say that he met some college girl and while in bed together her boyfriend came in and killed him."_

"_You surprisingly put a lot of thought into this in such a short amount of time."_

"_I watch a lot of cop shows and suspense movies."_

"_Oh. Anyway you still can't kill him. You'll never get away with it." Elisa pointedly replied._

"_Good point." Michael huffed in disappointment, "What do you suggest on how we get him back than?"_

"_Let's get some breakfast first. Knowing Jeremy he'll still be asleep for another four hours."_

"_Good idea."_

_(End flash back)_

"Wait you wanted to kill me?"

"Yes you know how I am around alcohol after I told you about the crap my dad put me and mom through."

"Still you wanted to kill me!"

"Keep it up and a few people would be inclined into help him, primarily Jade, Kung, and myself if you don't let him finish." Mileena threatened.

"Oh and they won't be the only ones." Frost added while toying with the idea of tossing him into the pool and freezing it solid.

"Ok." Jeremy squeaked out before gulping.

_(Begin flashback)_

"_Are you sure he'll buy it?" asked Michael._

"_Of course he will. If there is one thing my brother is it's gullible. Besides he knows about those scars across you have on your body and back and the birthmark on my stomach so when we mention that he'll know about us sleeping together." answered Elisa._

"_So we are going to use a the truth to accentuate the lie."_

"_Exactly."_

"_Remind me to stay on your good side."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because your evil." the future firefighter answered as him and his female cohort came up to the hotel room he shared with his so-called friend._

"_This coming from the guy that came up with a gruesome murder scene in the matter of seconds while suffering from a hangover."_

"_What can I say? I can be a real psycho at times." he said prior to opening and letting the girl in before hand._

"_I guess that is why you were so good last night..." she started before taking in the scene before her_

"_You're starting to remem...ber." Michael stopped after seeing the same thing Elisa saw._

_Before for them was Jeremy in bed asleep, but they expected that. What they didn't expect on the other hand was the fact that he was wrapped in the arms of a muscular black man that was starting to wake up and the sheets didn't cover both of them._

"_Uh... hi." was his awkward response._

"_Hi." the pair responded._

"_This isn't room 518."_

"_Yeah your room is two floors below us." Elisa stated. That was when the other man got up and they saw that for at least this guy the stereotype held true._

"_After you get dress will you wake him up and tell him to meet us in his sisters room?" asked Michael_

"_Sure."_

"_Good, Elisa."_

"_Yeah." Was the last word the trio said before Jeremy's sister and best friend left the room as fast as etiquette would allow under the circumstances. The moment they left the room and got into Elisa's they couldn't help but start laughing._

"_I can't believe that happened." stated Elisa._

"_Well I think we need to change the plan. Instead of making him think we are going to ditch him at your folk and high tail it to Vegas to elope we'll razz him about this."_

"_I agree, but we are going to tell him that because of his stupid prank on you we ended up sleeping together. By the way how did you get those scars?"_

"_Long story."_

_(End flashback)_

"And that is about it." Michael finished as all of the girls laughed much to Montablo's chagrin.

"I loathe you, Collins."

"Right now, I don't really care. You need to learn how to stay sober occasionally."

"And you need to learn how to loosen up."

"He's loose enough already considering he loves to make wiseass remarks." replied Sonya with a semi-glare towards Michael.

"I mean he needs to get drunk more often." replied Montablo.

"You know why that is Jeremy and if you think about pulling that same stunt again here if Mileena doesn't kill you I will."

"Don't worry I won't leave enough of him for anyone to find out."

"Easy Mil, it's just he really needs to get over this daddy crap when it comes to alcohol because the guys would like for you to loosen up when we wind down after a shift." Jeremy already annoyed her by using the name he likes to call her, but what followed really set her off.

"For Heaven's sake Montablo, did you forget what those scars look like? It makes some of the scars me and Kitana saw back home look like mosquito bites in comparison. I swear that is the reason he likes to act tougher than he is and I already know he's tough because of what Liu and the other guys tried to pull six months ago along with what dad did to him a week ago."

"What did Shao do?" asked Kitana.

"Hit him with his favorite hammer square on the chest. That was the bruise Chief Morris was talking about." Now Mileena's "sister" is well aware what Shao's favorite hammer was and most people don't exactly stand back up after getting hit from it much less go to work the next day and knowing how well it worked she winced.

"Why did he to that?"

"We'll tell you later." Michael interrupted waiting until dinner for the announcement.

"Yes, I much rather want to know about those scars Mileena's talking about." said Tristan

"I guess you have to show everyone than." Michael resigned. "Will you get up for a second, Gorgeous?" As Mileena got up Michael carefully took of his tank top that he was wearing. Now while most girls would admire the muscle structure he had all of the women were horrified by what they saw and it wasn't from the bruise Shao delivered either. If someone was an anime fan they would akin the site to what Vash's body looked from Trigun. Various scars covered his torso. Some were a razors edge thing while others looked liked a thick whip made them. Michael quickly turned around and they saw the scars were twice as worse than those in the front.

During this private viewing the others noticed Michael taking his shirt off and couldn't believe their eyes so they had to come closer for better look. Even Jade and Sareena happened to come out with everything they prepared and it took them aback and placed their respective plates on the near by table so they can have a closer look.

"By, Raiden, what in the name of the Elder Gods happened to you Michael?" Asked Liu Kang.

"Let's just say that when I was a kid my dad got really hammered and thought it would be fun to rough me up. Would have killed me too if mom hadn't called the police when she did. I stayed in the ICU for two weeks suffering from the blood loss. Long story short dad got a nice twenty-five prison sentence, mom divorced him and we moved to another state just incase he ever got early parole. His parents really tried to make it up with mom and me. I think that's why they gave me this place after they died. My Aunts and Uncles didn't really like it but they couldn't really contest it so they don't talk to me. I guess they sort of look down on me because I decided on a becoming a firefighter instead of a lawyer, or taking over dad's spot in the family company."

"Family company?" asked Chief Morris

"Come on, Chief, you never heard of Collins industries?"

"You mean you're..."

"Yeah. I just use what Grandma and Grandpa gave me as an inheritance to keep some one to take care of this place once a week."

"Well that explains why it wasn't dusty in their." stated Sonya.

"Hey this is news to me." said Montablo. "Why did you and your mom live in that duplex when we were growing up?"

"Because my mom wanted to distance me from the family as much as possible and that was the only way to do it. Hell my stepfather is the reason I became a firefighter. It sure made him proud when I told him I was going into our line of work. I just wish he and mom would have seen me graduate." Michael said with a single tear rolling down his face.

"Before anybody asks he told me about this after we laid into the boys for the Strip club incident. Even the fact that if he wanted to he could take an early retirement and still be well off." Mileena piped in.

"Of course you did tease me about a certain something." Collins said before pulling her in and began tickling her for a brief moment before she slapped him away. "Anyway we are suppose to be having fun so lets bring things back to a more positive mood. After all I'm sure Jax wants to defend himself against Sub here for asking if he was gay."

"I'M NOT GAY!!!"

"Yet you were the one that said seeing Sonya naked is horrible." replied the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

"At least I didn't faint like you." Major Briggs started to argue

"Jax/Sifu!"

"What?" the quarreling duo shouted turning to their respected caller before Sonya and Frost started to make out in front of them. "AAAHHH!" They yelled in surprise before running to the grill to avoid the site while the others laughed.

"That's more like it. Wouldn't you agree, Gorgeous?"

"Yes, but I would have preferred not having a lesbian kiss lighten the mood."

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I know it has been awhile but sense I've left off I've been uber busy with starting school and doing some videogame review work so I've been writing this on and off. Plus I was kind of stuck on how to tell the Cancun story. Additionally I've been thinking of bringing Elisa the character I introduced in this chapter in the next chapter right beside Johnny Cage but at the moment I'm against it. Her whole thing is after college she was started up acting and after failing getting Mileena for his movie there was a casting call, which he meets her. Naturally she got the part and since than they had a behind the scenes romance which ultimately leads to them eloping in Vegas. Basically I figured play on the joke about Johnny getting married and the eloping thing I stated with the whole Jeremy fake out that never came to be._**

**_I might do it later but not at the moment. Depends on what you guys think._**


	4. Chapter 4

After Sonya and Frost's make out session things regained a small sense of normality, and a few people started talking. Shao was talking to Michael in an attempt in getting new torture ideas from the scars he had. He might have gotten some where if Mileena didn't threaten to make him starve when Jax was done with the food which earned a laugh from Sindel, Jade, and Kitanna before returning to the quiet conversation about Liu and Kung. The monks of course bored with the Frisbee game decided to do some light sparing with each other, and by light sparing it meant acrobatic feats that left Chief Morris and Montablo gawking. Jax and Sub-Zero were trying to figure out how to handle Sonya and Frost relationship while the pair in question was were chatting with Tristan and Sareena.

"Alright everyone the food's done!" shouted Jax noticing that he was coming close to burning everything.

"Great, I'm starving." said Shao after he almost knocked the Lin Kuei grandmaster down.

"Is he always like that?"

"Unfortunately yes, Kung." Replied Mileena glad she wasn't his child by blood.

Shortly everyone got what they wanted from the grill and the various fixing for their burgers and potato salad they began eating their meal and telling stories. Of course they recanted the Strip Club incident.

"Dude, how could you go to a strip club with out me?" asked Montablo.

"You do realize I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter right?"

"Yeah, but I can't believe someone else besides me was able to drag you into one."

"Two words, Montablo, Las Vegas."

"Okay I'll drop it."

"What happened in Las Vegas?" asked Chief Morris.

"Long story that I'll talk about later, but it does remind me about something." replied Michael before reaching in his pocket for his keys taking one off and tossing it to Montablo.

"What's this?" asked Collin's best friend and partner.

"You want to do the honors, Gorgeous?" Michael asked ignoring the question.

"Yes." Mileena answered as she subtlety flipped a ring over she retrieved earlier just before Jax announced the food was ready. "Something happened recently that even though I knew it was going to happen sooner or later..."

"Why do I get the feeling if Stryker was here he would say 'what him breaking up with you?" interrupted Jax causing a glare from Michael, Mileena and oddly enough in his opinion Shao Kahn.

"Jax, from now on you are to stay away from Stryker. Listening to his stupid ideas is one thing but reading his mind takes the cake." Stated Sonya before she sent a foot his direction that resulted in a yelp of pain. "Please continue, Mileena and ignore the idiot."

"Thanks, Sonya. Now as I was saying…" Mileena began sending a non-verbal challenge to Jax before continuing on "though I knew it was going to happen sooner or later I was still shocked when Michael did it. The only other person here that knows about it is my dad and it is related to that one large bruise that we all saw on his body. Though he wouldn't tell me how it happened I know them both and I'm sure Jeremy can attest to how old fashion Michael is sometimes, and most of us know how Shao gets. So it leaves me trying to find the words to say it and I can't find them. Well except asking Katina and Jade to look at this." She finished holding out a nice sized diamond engagement ring that sparkled in the evening sun towards the two Edenians. For a brief moment they just gaped at the sight just like everyone minus Shao and Tristan. Than there was that typical girly squeal following up when all the women stood up and began hugging and congratulating Mileena, meanwhile the men did the same except instead of hugs it was handshakes.

"It's about time you settled down, Collins." Said Morris.

"I was looking for the right woman to settle down with." Replied Michael. Jeremy was about to say something when a primal growl roared through the area.

"I know that sound." Stated Mileena before the perpetrator sprung forth from the bushes and began attacking her fiancé. Collins narrowly dodged the initial attack even as the blade came with in centimeters of his neck.

"Not you again, Baraka." He complained as he back peddled from the onslaught.

"She's mine." Was the only thing said as the Tarkatan increased his effort on the attack. It took several dodges before Michael found an opening to get some breathing by delivering a hard kick in Baraka's sternum. Jeremy was about to assist along with Tim when both Kung and Liu grabbed them.

"What are you doing that thing is trying to kill Michael!" Yelled Montablo.

"He will if you interfere." Stated Kung.

"Baraka! Stand down this instant." Ordered Shao Kahn

"No. This insignificant worm will learn he shouldn't touch my property." Was Baraka's response as he continued his assault only to be quickly countered by a swift kick and a hard punch to the face that easily broke a few fang teeth.

"MILEENA IS NO ONE'S PROPERTY! LEAST OF ALL YOURS!" Erupted Michael as pressed the advantage he gave himself by launching a five punch-kick combo that sent his opponent backwards.

"I know that look anywhere." Stated Jeremy referring to his friend's clinched jaw, flaring nostrils and eye color change from their normal dark blue to a steel blue. "He's pissed."

"You're telling me." Replied Liu as he observed the battling pair. "I just got a flashback to the Strip Club incident."

"We would have had a hard time even sober if he was like this then." Added Sub-Zero.

The battle continued as they drew closer to the pool. Baraka kicked Michael in his already weakened rips that if his adrenaline weren't flowing would have caused him to howl in pain instead of wincing. Seeing an opening Baraka shot out one of his blades to swipe what he believed to be the reason why Mileena wasn't with him head clean off. As the blade made it's way to the neck time seem to slow down for Mileena as she felt her heart go into her throat. She wanted to yell out but couldn't. That is when something happened no one else expected. On the completion of the swing the only thing the blade cut was air.

Furthermore Collins's foot came down leaving his shoe's tread etched into Baraka's face effectively breaking the Tarkatan's nose. Everyone was amazed as the firefighter pulled off Mileena's signature Tele-kick, but before they had a chance to respond this was followed up by a roundhouse kick that knock Baraka into the pool.

Going down to one knee and holding his ribs Michael yelled out, "Frost, Sub, put him on ice! Jax, Shao, finish him off!"

Shaking off what surprise each of them had the two cryomancers quickly froze the pool solid as the Tarkatan began making his way to the edge and Jax with his fist and Shao Kahn with his magically summoned hammer slammed it shattering both the ice and Baraka into thousands of pieces and sending him to the Netherworld. Mileena quickly ran to her future husband and grabbed onto him tightly yet gently almost in tears.

"Michael, are you ok?"

"I will be Gorgeous, but will do me a big favor?"

"Anything."

"Can I have the other half of that pill?" Michael almost whimpered trying to keep from over taking him. Mileena almost laughed and nodded while saying yes. Katina wisely told Liu to get the pill bottle knowing her clone would rather hold on to Collins and Liu followed orders knowing better to question his girlfriend.

"That's one way to announce your engagement." Commented Shao before getting a single firm slap in the arm by his ex-wife.

"Shao, Mileena already threatened to keep me away from you because of me stealing your jokes. Don't give her any incentive by stealing mine."

"Can someone tell me who and what the hell was that guy? Why did he attack Mike? How did you two freeze that pool? And where in the hell did he get that hammer." Jeremy demanded pointing at each subject as he went along.

"The answer to the first two is my ex-boyfriend. The others can wait." Said Mileena as Liu came back with the bottle handing it over.

"Like hell they can wait. I want to…"

"Jeremy," gasped Michael, "Vegas."

"Fuck that man. You have a lot of…"

"Tijuana!"

"I don't care this is…"

"Montablo," started Tristan in a no nonsense tone, "I want answers too but this isn't the time. If you want them you can wait on them."

"Chief come on wouldn't you say that we need to know this now."

"If you think I'm going to disagree with my wife you're an idiot that I won't wait on Collins to say something. I'll send your ass to another district so fast your head will spin." Morris replied. He liked Jeremy but it was times like this that made him wonder how the guy that was taking the other half of the morphine pill stood him.

Mileena gently helped Michael up to his feet and kept him steady.

"Guys, I know this was suppose to be a celebration and everything, but I think it would be a smart idea if I went to bed."

"Believe me. I took him home from the hospital when he was hopped up on that stuff and he was starting to annoy me."

"Go on ahead." Said Sareena. "We'll try to clean up here, and what we can't do I'm sure Sonya will yell for Raiden and make him help."

"Let's just hope she doesn't say she expected to see him in drag before Michael and Mileena announced that they were getting married." Commented Frost in a stage whisper.

"You're going to pay for that one." Pouted Sonya.

Michael just shaking his head at the girls' antics slowly walked his way into the house as Mileena went to clear the large picnic table cause the party is practically ruined. Shao noticing how Mileena was acting sent a look towards all three of the Edenian women and they nodded in response.

"Tristan, did you three plan on returning home tonight?" Asked Jade taking the initiative already knowing what was going to happen.

"Yes why?"

"It will be well early morning by the time you return home and I think it would be best if all three of you stayed." Followed Kitanna.

"I don't want us to be an inconvenience, especially after what Jeremy pulled when we arrived."

"Trust us. Michael and Mileena made sure there was plenty of rooms left over just incase someone dropped by despite the fact he wasn't expecting you." Added Sindel.

"If it's not going to be a problem I guess we can stay. Is that all right with you Tim?"

"Sure because I would hate having to drive at night."

"Good," Shao started before turning to Jeremy. "You're bunking with me tonight." Than he walked over to tapped Mileena on her shoulder and whispered something. Everyone except Michael's friends knew what was going on by the time Shao talked to Jeremy about his sleeping arrangements and held back a smile as Mileena's eyes lit up and hugged Shao before running inside the house to share a room with Michael.

"That was a pretty good thing you did Shao." Stated Kung Lao.

"After what just happened she needs to have him beside her."

"It doesn't hurt that you also need to get use to the idea of them sharing a bed together, when they start living with each other." Said the major in a teasing tone.

"Don't tempt me, Jax." Shao growled as he walked off to help with the clean up.

"Wait… this is, I mean, was Michael's apartment key!" yelled Jeremy coming to a realization.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came a little to quick the next day for Mileena's tastes as the sun shimmered through the curtains and hit her eyes. She was too comfortable in the loving and protective embrace of her bedmate and she didn't want to leave it anytime soon. She just laid there with her eyes closed and veil on the nightstand just enjoying the moment. Eventually she started thinking back on the day she met Michael.

_Mileena was sitting at a coffee shop after a long day of wondering around the particular section of Earthrealm. She never really understood what made Kitanna want to help its inhabitants from time to time and she desperately wanted to figure out why. A few people knew of her current residences of the area, and by few people it was Frost, Sheeva, Shao Kahn, and Sonya Blade (who attacked her before being convinced that she wasn't out to take over the realm on her own). Well she hoped it was a few people but she knew that Sonya was going to blab it to the forces of light. Especially considering Mileena begged her to help her find a place to stay and a job that would help her keep a somewhat low profile. _

_Mileena didn't quite understand the job of junior assistant fashion designer at the time, but, surprisingly her ways of using a Sais proved very beneficial with a needle and thread made her an instant success. She eventually went up in the ranks and kept herself fairly well off in this world. Especial when the higher ups wanted something sleek, sexy, and functional the assassin was their go to girl. A few people were jealous but respected her because they knew she earned it. While Mileena did hate that her job distracted her true goal of learning about her sister through this way she secretly loved it because it taught her that she could do more than just kill. Now if only she could figure out how to cook a decent meal. It was really annoying ordering out every other day so she wouldn't be forced to some of her more… intriguing concoctions._

_As she sat in the shop sipping on something that she became addicted to from day one in Earthrealm she watched the normal recidents go to and fro. Had it been a year and a half ago she would have thought of them as insects scurrying around just waiting to be crushed by Shao Kahn's heel, but now she saw them as people that are just trying to get by the day to day grind and wondered what would happen if Outworld did conquer this world. Will they be grateful for him coming to this place and liberating them from this monotony, or will they try to rebel against him and be crushed like those before. Just being here changed her in little ways that made her question everything from the way Shao Kahn's rule to her own existence. She was so deep in thought and staring into her cappuccino at that she didn't notice a man curiously walked up to her table._

_"You stare any harder it might boil over." The man said causing Mileena to jump almost making her spell her drink on the table. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"It's fine." Mileena replied trying to ignore her embrassment at being caught off guard, before looking at the man who snuck up on her. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and black pants. On his shirt had the emblem of firehouse 53 of the city's fire department. His blond hair was parted to the right his blue eyes held some amusement along with regret at his actions._

_"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. Mileena rolled her eyes at the question before she realized that he was politely waiting for her permission. She heard some stories from her one of her co-workers that had a firefighter ex-boyfriend that all of the people at his station thought that they were god's gift to women and basically acted like they could charm anyone._

_"Did you forget the part were you sit down even if I tell you not to?"_

_"No. I just rather have permission to sit at a lady's table. My friends call it …"_

_"Being a pussy?" Mileena supplied_

_"I was going to say being a chicken, but that is what they say. I prefer to say being a gentleman."_

_"Well that's new. Go on ahead and sit down. I couldn't stop you if I wanted to."_

_"If that's the case I better leave you than." He replied before startng to walk away._

_"Wait what just happen?"_

_"You just said implied that you didn't want me to sit across from you so I began to leave."_

_"No I said you can join me." _

_"Thank you." He said as he took a seat with a small smirk on his face. Mileena just stared incrediously at him for a few seconds before she had to laugh at herself._

_"You played me."_

_"Technically, but I would have kept going if you hadn't stopped me."_

_"You're a jerk."_

_"I'm willing to admit that statement is true time from time."_

_"Is there any reason you decided to pester me or do you do this to every woman in a coffee shop?"_

_"You mean besides seeing a beautiful woman sitting alone that I felt like chatting with no. Also this is the first time I did something like this."_

_"Yeah right."_

_"Believe what you want ma'am, but usually I'm the wingman that has to keep his idiot friends from doing something stupid like hit on a woman that is in an area with her boyfriend." He sort of grumbled._

_"I take it you got into a few fights because of this."_

_"More or less. I was able to keep things from esculating to far because I keep slapping the back of his head and buying a round or two of drinks for the other guy."_

_"That must get expensive."_

_"Medical bills, lawyer fees, and bail money are the same way. At least this way I don't spend as much and I get a few good stories to rib everyone about."_

_"Care to tell me one?" After Mileena asked him that they began talking for a solid hour and a half before someone came in wearing similar clothes to the man talking to her._

_"Collins, what is taking you so long?" barked a hispanic man as he neared the pair._

_"Oh man, Jeremy, I completely forgot." Replied Collins as he checked his watch. "The Chief is going to kill me."_

_"Especially when he finds out that you were talking with a girl. Are you going to introduce me?"_

_"Jeremy this is…"_

_"Mileena."_

_"I have to admit Mike you certainly know how to pick them." Jeremy said while giving her a once over._

_"Knock it off, Montabalo, or I'll rat you out to Cassidy." Collins stated with a dangerous edge._

_"I read you loud and clear partner. You must really like this one. Let's see this make your fifth girl since freshman year."_

_"Montablo, keep it up and I'll tell the station what happened during your older brother's bachelor party." Was the blond haired_

_"Okay, okay, I'll back off. Just know that you won't stop the others that easily when we get back. Especially the chief."_

_"You'll be surprised, and as far as the chief goes I can always sic his wife on him."_

_"Now I know you like her. Just wait until I tell mom that you met a girl." Jeremy teased._

_"Montablo, why don't you make the order and I'll be right behind you." Michael begged fighting off a blush that Mileena thought was cute and humorous at the same time._

_"I'm going, I'm going." Said the other man as he retreated to the counter._

_"My partner." Michael stated jerking his thumb at Montablo._

_"I noticed."_

_"I better go and pay for everything or else I'll never hear the end of it. It was a pleasure meeting you." Collins added holding his hand out_

_"Likewise." Mileena replied doing the same. They shook hands and Michael looked towards Jeremy before turning back to the Outworld warrior._

_"I know this stupid to ask, but would you mind if I asked for your number to see if you wanted to go out sometime?"_

_Mileena was a little shocked by this. She never thought of getting into a relationship while she was in this world, but something wasn't letting her say no. Every fiber of her being was screaming for her to get away from this Earthrealmer, but she couldn't. It could have been his smile, his blue eyes, or his gentle nature. She just knew something said just go for it._

_"Sure." Mileena said why she pulled out a business card from her purse wrote her home number on it and gave it to him. "That's my home number. So if you call me and I'm not there my machine will pick it up." She said as she made her way for the door._

_"Pretty dangerous giving me your home number. I could be a psycho and use it to find out where you live."_

_"Go on ahead and do it. See what happens. Besides I'm use to a little danger." Was Mileena's flirtatious reply._

Mileena shook her head at how they met. Even today she has still has the message he left her when he finally called. Ofcourse she does still laugh at how he said now he can't use the astronaught pick up line seeing as she already knows she is **out** of this **world**. She snuggled a little closer and started to enjoy his warmth when she noticed his thumb gently rubbing her hand.

"So what were you thinking aobut?" her bedmate asked.

"How we meet. Had this been three years ago and somebody told me I would be in love, planning on getting married, and Shao approved it I would have called them nuts."

"Is the idea of marring some one you love that crazy?"

"Normally no, but since it's us I think it qualifies."

"According to Jax and Sub-Zero we're a miracle."

"And what do they call Frost and Sonya."

"A sign of the Apocalypse."

"I have to agree with that one, but don't tell them I said that."

"Dually noted."

"So when did you learn how to do one of my signature moves."

"Honestly I'm not sure how. I just remember watching you spar against Frost a few times and I saw you use it. I guess it was a good thing I got back into Martial Arts after Baraka came after me the first time."

"Yeah. I'm still surprised you were able to beat him then."

"I got lucky like I did this time."

"Had you not been injured you wouldn't need to get lucky. Everyone can agree you had him outclassed in every way."

"Maybe, but it was great to have a reason to win."

"Yes, but could you do me a favor and not scare me like that again. I thought I lost you."

"You won't lose me. I'll stick by you even if I have to go to hell itself to stay with you."

"Don't say that. You deserve to be happy."

"And I'm at my happiest when I'm with you. Especially now with you in my arms; you not only complete me, you make me a better man, I'm ten times the man I would have been without you."

"You already were a good man. After all you changed me. Some would say for the better, while others would say for the worse. Either way I love what you made me."

"What did I make you?"

"Goregous."

**_Hey everyone it's the Shogun once again and I want to say that while this is probably the least funny of the chapters for this particular story it was my favorite to right. Granted I did glaze over what Mileena and Collins talked about when they met, but I've always wanted to show how they met and give off a little Collins his personality. I've mostly shown that he is a bit of a wise ass that acts tougher than he is despite the proof he already has. I wanted to help show that he is a nice guy at heart and how truly devoted to he is to Mileena. Tell me what you think. SHOGUN OUT!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Mileena and Michael continued to lie in bed cuddling for a few more comfortable seconds before there was a knock at the door. Acting quickly Mileena grabbed her veil and put it on while Michael watched on lovingly and with wonder on how quickly she could do it.

"Come in." Mileena stated once she was finished and the door opened to reveal Kitanna walking in.

"Michael, please tell me she doesn't wear that thing to bed."

"Kitanna, it's to early so why don't we say I made a joke that made her hit me. Besides we were having a moment."

"You two will have pleanty of time for that since your getting married."

"Unlike you and a certain monk." Mileena jabbed as she got up to gather some clothes.

"Touché."

"As much as I love seeing you two having one of your arguments is there any particular reason why you decide to bother us?" Michael said annoyed that Mileena left his side.

"Well I was wanting to talk to both of you about last night before anyone else had the chance."

"I take it you and the others explained things to Tim, Tristian, and Jeremy than." Mileena stated. Michael watched her closely because despite the fact she considered those three friends she was worried how they would act if they knew something about her past. She was that way with him at times. Especially the night he proposed.

"We left some parts out, but Sonya, Liu, and myself talked to them as we cleaned. I think it was after Shao and mom checked on you two." The engage couple suppressed a brief snicker and just shook their heads.

"That reminds me. I need to thank Shao." Collins said.

"Me too. I can't believe he would have let us share a bed while he was in the same building without being married. So how did they take it?"

"Tim and Tristian seemed to handle things pretty well. Jeremy I'm unsure on. How do you think he'll take it?"

"Knowing him he'll deal with it. He dealt with getting to be apart of a donkey show after we graduated from high school so nothing should bother him. I just don't know how he will." Michael commented before noticing matching stares. "He got hammered with a bunch of our graduating teammates in Tijuana. Beyond that don't ask because I've done my best to repress that memory despite using it to shut him up from time to time." When Michael finished there was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Mileena announced and the subject of concern entered. Jeremy gave a quick look around before deciding to speak.

"Dude you already have a girl to sleep with why do you need a second?" Before Kitanna had a chance to comment Montablo's answer came in the form of a pillow hitting him in the head via his best friend hurling it.

"Is there any particular reason you came in her for besides insinuating something that could get me killed?"

"I won't kill you because of something this idiot said." Mileena stated.

"I was talking about Liu."

"I wouldn't worry about him either. He doesn't act out of jealousy… unfortunately." Kitana muttered.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you alone."

"Come on Mileena. It's obvious that there is to much estrogen in this room so why don't we wake up everyone."

"Sure, but, lets make Jax and Sub-zero wake you know the pair."

"You're really evil. You know that don't you?"

"Why else would Michael love me?" Mileena joked before the sisters left the room. Colins smiled at the pair as they exited, because from the stories each of them respectively told him he was happy they had a relationship that both of them needed desperately.

"So Jeremy what do you want to talk about?" Michael asked as he got up to get dressed himself.

"Well it has something to do with what happened last night and what that Kitana, Liu, and Sonya said."

"Ok with Baraka the thing is ever since he discovered Mileena was seeing someone else he flew in a jealous rage and decided it would be fun to try to take my head. I got lucky the first time because he electrocuted himself by jamming that blade in his arm into outlet."

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it."

"No, I don't. You might be my best friend, but that doesn't give me access to your personal thoughts."

"Well they told me about Mileena having some sort of facial scarring that they were very reluctant to say anything about it when I asked. I mean I can understand you going out with her but after you found out about that why would you stay with her much less ask her to marry you?"

"Facial scarring," Michael thought to himself, "Well at least they put it politely. Though I doubt Mileena will agree." "Listen Jeremy I can understand your concerned about me regretting picking Mileena and getting a divorce. We both know your mom has been trying to get Elise and me together since Cancun, but it will never happen. I love your sister as a friend nothing more."

"Dude as much as I love to call you my brother this has nothing to do with that. I want to know why you want a freak like her instead of any other woman."

"Jeremy Hector Montablo," Colins started with venom in his voice, "you better chose your next words very carefully because you are on dangerous ground."

At first Colins' best friend was startled by that snap, but he thought he should continue. "Come on man, with a messed up face its no wonder you two never kissed."

"How do you even know we haven't kissed?"

"I never seen it happened."

"Yeah and we all know that what you don't see doesn't exist. Like the fact that the woman you slept with in Vegas had a penis. I have her number by the way just incase you want her to show it to you while you are not drunk off your ass."

"Michael will you listen for a second." Jeremy began as his voice rose, "You had girls throwing themselves at you left and right and you only went out with a small few. I'll give in to the fact that you are afraid of how a girl will treat ya when she sees your scars, but come on there is at least one other girl in this world that has seen them who doesn't have similar issues so there has to be more."

"That's what you think this is about? Dude I never felt for any other girl I went out with the way I feel about Mileena. I know Mileena is a little rough around the edges and I also know she will be the first one to admit it. You need to face facts that I love Mileena with all my heart and soul. Why are you so concerned about who I am with?"

"Because I don't want you to be with a monster!" It took every fiber of Michael to keep his anger in check after Jermey's statement, and he didn't think it was worth the effort. Nothing else would make him happier than to break his best friend's nose. Nonetheless he angrily threw his shirt one and headed for the door.

"Keep the key, and consider this my last act of friendship."

"What?"

"Me not knocking your lights out." Michael stated as he slammed the door behind him.

(Meanwhile)

Everyone was fixing breakfast, setting the table, or making small talk when Sonya received a phone call.

"Hello." She said speaking into her cell, "What do you want Johnny? Tell me where you are? You're on the right road just keep driving down and hang a right at the stop sign and it will be the first house on the right. Nothing can be bigger than what happened last night. Well let's see Baraka's attack after Mileena announced her and the firefighter are engaged. You got to be fucking kidding me. When did this happen? Two days ago! Excuse me for a second. Mileena is Michael psychic because Johnny said him and that girl he co-stared with in that horror movie he tried to get you on got eloped and he is wanting to show her off."

"No, but you just gave me a reason to believe that." Replied Mileena before her and the rest of the group heard a door slam and saw Michael with an enraged expression on his face.

"Chief, Montablo's immature attitude is a disruption to the station and there is a possibility that he could endanger the lives of himself and others. If anyone needs me I'll be by the pool." Before anyone could react Colins left for the backyard leaving everyone bewildered by his actions. Seconds later Montablo entered.

"Can someone tell me where Mike went?"

"He went to the pool, but I think it would be a good idea that you left him alone at the moment." Tristan answered.

"Why?"

"Because he just lodged a verbal complaint to me that gave me reason to transfer you out. Granted I've heard the others state this, but since he was your partner I told them that as long as he didn't say anything I can't do anything."

"He made a complaint? About me?" Jeremy asked stunned.

"No the Easter Bunny. Of course you, Montablo. So I want to know what you did that caused him to do that." Ordered Chief Morris.

"I can't believe he did that. I knew he was angry with me, but I didn't think he was that mad." Jeremy went to flop down onto the couch sadness radiating off him. Before anyone could question further there was a knock on the door, which Liu answered.

"Hi Johnny." Said the monk as he stepped aside to let the movie star and his companion enter. The woman he was with was 5'11 Hispanic with a nice figure.

"Hello everyone this is my new wife…"

"Ellise?" Mileena interrupted much to everyone outside of Chief Morris, Tristan, and Jeremy surprise.

"Mileena? What are you doing her?"

"This place belongs to Michael and I'm not the only one indicating to the three who knew her."

"You know each other?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah her boyfriend is my brother's best friend. Speaking of which why is Jeremy acting like someone accidently ran over his dog?"

"I'm not sure. He was talking with Michael for a few minutes and the next thing I know Michael is pissed and he made a complaint to Timothy about him."

"I guess I better talk to him. Tristan, would you handle Michael?"

"Sure." Said the older woman as she made her way to the pool.

"Hey little brother guess whose here?" Jeremy just lifted his head enough to acknowledge her. "What's wrong?"

"I really pissed Michael off worse than the time I paid those two Vegas prostitutes to give him a relaxing evening that he didn't go for."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I just talked to him about Mileena."

"What did you say?"

"Well I expressed my concerns about her facial scarring."

"Excuse me!" Mileena interrupted shooting glares at the three people who were spread across the room.

"Well Jeremy asked us about you wearing a veil so we gave him a vague answer." Sonya supplied as she attempted to get behind Frost.

"Don't think I'm going to protect you, Blondie. This is your screw up. I was firmly against you three even mentioning it along with everyone else."

"Well at least we put it mildly." Stated Kitana in defense though the glare from her mother told her she wasn't helping.

"I don't care if you put it mildly, that was my thing to tell Kitana, and you know it." Mileena snapped before she started to head for the pool area.

"Mileena, don't go out there just yet." Stated Elise causing the sai user to stop.

"Why not?"

"I've known Michael longer than you have. If he sees you it will make his anger worse and I don't want him to do something he'll regret."

"She's right, Mileena." Started Sindel, "We all know Michael loves you, but, remember what happened six months ago. He's trying to control himself right now and Jeremy being conscious is proof."

"Yeah he threatened me if I ever insulted you again while he was around and I doubt he would hesitate on making me see stars." Added Kitana. With a forceful breath Mileena walked away from the door.

"I know. Its just Michael has never held off throwing a punch on my behalf before. I think the only thing that stopped him six months ago was Sindel giving you an earful."

"Right now I think we need to get Michael to forgive him, but first Mileena can I speak with you privately?" Elise asked.

"Sure. Follow me." Milleena answered leading the woman her fiancée once slept with into her bedroom they shared. Once inside Elise pinched and muttered something under her breath that Mileena caught forcing herself not to smile.

"Mileena, whatever reason my idiot brother had for saying what he said is inexcusable and I have to apologize to you for it."

"Why do you have to apologize to me?"

"Because if I didn't Michael might hold me and the rest of my family accountable."

"Michael wouldn't hold a grudge against you guys because of that idiot."

"No, but he would think that we would think the same thing and stay away. My mom sees him like a son and I'm certain he thinks of her as a second mother. The way he talked about you to me six months ago gave me the impression that if someone tried to kill you he would take the deathblow. I don't know what you think but if a guy is willing to sacrifice their life for mine that spells out love to me. He would do anything to protect you and if that meant cutting ties to the last semblance of family he has so be it."

"He sure does have white knight complex doesn't he?"

"More then you ever know. One time I had an ex-boyfriend that broke into my room when I was home from college when he and Jeremy spent the night playing video games. That poor guy didn't stand a chance."

"I'm willing to bet his eyes did that color change thing it does when he gets truly angry didn't they?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not it takes a lot to get him to that point, but if you do it is almost impossible to stop him. I witnessed it first hand. How do you know about it?"

"Let's just say my ex tried to lay claim to me and Michael got the better of him."

"No surprise there. I've seen guys harm women before around Mike and he didn't get nearly to that level. When it comes down to it only the women he actually cares about is where he turns into something that anyone with common sense would be afraid of."

"Then why didn't he do anything to Jeremy?"

"You mean besides terminating their friendship and told their boss that he doesn't want to work with him anymore?" Elise asked with her arms crossed.

"Kinda." Mileena asked slightly abashed.

"Because he knew it wouldn't of done any good except ignite a fight he didn't want to have. Personally I would have hit my brother, but his loyalty runs deep. That is probably the only thing that kept him from doing it."

"That sounds like him. He's loyal to a fault."

"How else did you expect him to be Jeremy's friend for so long?"

"True. I guess this is why you wanted to talk to me. To help me understand Michael."

"Yes. As much as I love that lunkhead I'm getting tired of being his confidant when it's time you took that job. Speaking of which mind of I see the ring Tristan helped him pick out?"

"Sure." Mileena answered holding her hand out. "Wait Tristan helped him?"

"Of course. If I wasn't busy with the movie I'm in he would have gotten me to help like he did with that promise ring."

"Well now I'm unsure how I feel about that particular ring."

"Jeremy told you about Cancun?"

"Yes."

"Trust me when I say that was just a one time thing. He is in love with you and only you."

"Did you ever wonder if you should have gotten with him?"

"Honestly" Elise started with a sigh, "I did. While he was going through the academy I consider giving in to my family's persuasions of going out with him. I'm sure you know he is a catch, but after a while I stopped thinking of him as a man. I thought of him as a friend and brother. Whenever something bad happened to me I came crying to him and vice versa."

"I see." Mileena said with a contemplative look in her eyes.

"But if you permit me a brief moment as a woman who slept with him, you'll be in for a surprise in your wedding night." Elise said which resulted in both of them laughing.

"Well now that's over I better see if Tristan talked Michael down." The outworld assassin said making he way to the door.

"Wait, before you leave I have to ask. Will you allow me to see what concerned Jeremy about you? I know Michael said you prefer wearing your veil, but I feel I should see it with my two eyes."

"Umm…" Mileena shifted nervously.

"If you don't want to you don't have to. Michael told me what happened when he first saw you without it. I think part of him was worried that you would hate him for seeing what's behind it without your permission."

"What? That has to be the single most ignorant thing I ever heard. I can't blame him for an accident. At the time I thought he was going to break up with me."

"Which he obviously isn't planning on doing anytime soon." Elise stated pointing at the ring. "That's why I'm asking. I want to see the whole you. To try and see what he sees."

"Okay." Mileena said. "I'll do it, just try not to let it scare you ok." Slowly the out world warrior untied the knot behind her head. Part of her wanted nothing more then to say no to Elise's request, but the other side over powered it, the side that loved Michael. Elise stated herself that she was his confidant. If Michael can trust her so can she. So with a deep breath Mileena pulled down the veil and closed her eyes out of fear.

"Mileena look at me." Elise requested. Slowly the Tarkatan-Edenian hybrid fulfilled it as she was hoping there wasn't fright on the other woman's face. As for Elise she awed. Not for the unnatural features of Mileena's face, but because they way Mileena's eyes seemed hopeful. Match everything together Elise finally spoke.

"Now I see what he sees. Despite something you're always hiding he sees something completely breathtaking. It's just to bad it took me seeing you without the veil to understand."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't need you to remove the veil to see how beautiful you are. It's because of your eyes. They are what got him really interested in you, after that the rest was easy."

"So as long as he was able to look at my eyes the rest of my face doesn't matter."

"Don't get me wrong he is still a man, and you have a figure I'd kill for, but it was your eyes that him. Even if he goes blind one day the moment he pictures your eyes he'll remember the number one reason why he fell in love with you." Elise smiled

"Thanks, Elise. I better go now." Mileena replied as she began retying her veil when she stopped. "On second thought hold this." She said handing over her facial covering before walking out the door.

_**Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long on getting this out. I've been stuck on how to finish this chapter. One more and then I'll move on to Mileena's Wedding.**_


	7. Chapter 7

When Mileena announced her presence half the room looked on in shock while the other half gasped. Tim was slightly horrified by the disfigurement, but tried to be stoic. Jeremy on the other hand stared trying to comprehend what his best friend could see in her. The lower half of her face reminded him of Baraka, but wisely beat that part down. Frost and the others were just trying to understand what Mileena was doing. When Elisa followed holding the veil left more questions for the group.

"Jeremy I want you to listen to me." Said Mileena in a commanding yet soft tone that confused both Shao and the Edenians. "This is what I hid. I know that I should be on the cover of Fangoria Magazine. Hell I wouldn't be surprised this was the reason why Johnny wanted me in that movie of his." Johnny winced on that comment as he quickly noticed the sharp glare from his new wife. "All of that doesn't matter. Michael has seen this face and looked past it. He saw a pair of eyes that he fell for. He saw a woman that was frightened of him and made her feel protected. He found a path that no one in this room ever thought was there much less dared to walk it." Then the sai warrior grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest.

"Um Mil…" Jeremy started as he noticed where exactly his hand was. Jade flinched out of concern and started watching the door leading to the pool.

"Shut up. Your best friend owns the very thing you are feeling now, and if one of you makes a joke I'm throwing a sai straight at your head." Mileena finished giving everyone a cold look before turning back to the uncomfortable man before her. "Don't ask me how he did it because not even I expected this. I love Michael with every part of my being, and Michael already said he would go to hell itself if it meant staying with me. If you don't like it fine, but you have to respect him." With that Mileena let go and started heading for the pool.

"Mil… I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I know. Just don't let it happen again, and prepare yourself for a lot of groveling if you want to stand by him at the alter." With that said Mileena was out the door and everyone stared at Elise.

"What?"

"How in the hell did you get her to walk out here with out her veil?"

"I don't know. I guess some of Mike rubbed off on me."

"Well…"

"Finish that sentence Jeremy and I'll call Vince."

"Who's Vince, sis?"

"Cancun."

"Geez you guys have the number for Sassy Jessie's owner too?" Jeremy complained leaving everyone wondering.

Tristan was doing her best to calm the young firefighter. The technique to accomplish this goal was a very simple one. Let him rant. It was either that or let him swim in the pool and she didn't feel like dragging him out when he moved wrong causing him to go under. Unfortunately she didn't take into account the fact that she was now hearing every boneheaded thing Jeremy did since the two became friends. Both Tijuana and Las Vegas stories, the time he got the pair in a car accident, the time he set the kitchen in his mother's house on fire, and the time he dressed in drag on Halloween got drunk slept with three football players, a cheerleader, the girl's 60 year old female tennis coach. That last story boggled the mind of Tristan on how Mike got him out of that one. She was very thankful she noticed a pair of footsteps coming from behind her as she watched the young man go back and forth and turned around to see Mileena.

"Mileena, is that you?" she asked after recovering from a relatively short shock.

"Yeah. This is the birth defect that Sonya and the others were referring to."

"Okay. I'll see you inside." The psychiatrist stated before getting up.

"Wait you're not going to say anything about it?"

"If you want to talk about it why don't we meet up for lunch sometime next week. Other wise and this is no offense to you I need to prepare myself for a very long drive home with a certain moron… well better make it two morons. Don't want my husband to think I'm cheating on him."

"If you're sleeping with Jeremy I would highly suggest that you sought some serious help." The two girls shared a laugh that broke Michael out of his rant as he stared at them.

"That reminds I also have to tell Jeremy that I want to see him first thing tomorrow. Him and me have a lot to discuss and I'm going to force him to see me once a week. In the meantime…" Tristan paused as she grabbed Mileena by the shoulder and made her face her fiancée. "You two should talk." With that the older woman left the pair.

"Mileena did you?"

"Yeah. Lets sit down." The golden-eyed seductress said as she took her beau by the hand and him to the picnic table's bench. Once they were seated she snuggled up against him as he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"No offense, because I love seeing you without it, but why?"

"Well Elisa and I…"

"Elisa is here!"

"Yes and don't worry. We only talked and she's a certain movie star's ego." Michael stared at her for a few seconds before the realization finally dawned on him.

"Johnny? Was she high at the time?"

"Hey as much as I hate him he's not that bad."

"Yeah but still out of all the people she could have married why him? She does realize she is out of his league."

"You said the exact same thing about me."

"Yeah but I got lucky. He must have gotten her drunk before he chanced that roll of the dice."

"Be nice. Anyway she talked about you. She helped me understand some things I've yet to figure out about you, and apologized to me for Jeremy. Don't say she didn't have to because you know you would stay away from her and the rest of their family if it meant protecting me and you know it."

"So I have a white knight complex. Sue me."

"She also told me how it's about time that I started filling her role as your confidant."

"I guess big sis doesn't want to help little bro's problems anymore." He said in a slightly sadden voice.

"She still loves you crazy. She just thinks that you need to lean on me a little more. Especially considering she has to deal with Johnny now. My words not hers."

"Okay I get it. Still why did you let everyone see you without the veil?"

"Elisa. After she saw me without it she told me that when it comes to you my face doesn't matter. She found the first thing I captivated you with. If the others don't see it I don't care. I don't know why, but, just for this one moment I don't care."

"I'm glad that you don't." He said before pulling her chin up to his face and kissed her. The continued for a few seconds before they heard a wolf whistle that scared the two causing another cut lip, which was quickly followed by a loud 'Elisa.' The pair quickly turned to the group who was watching the two from afar.

"Please tell me you brought your sais."

"Don't tempt me."

"I'm not. I still want to murder him."

"How many times has he made you do that?"

"I lost track in Vegas." Mileena then turned her head back to her soon to be husband and began laughing.

"We seriously need to work on this." She said pointing to the cut lip.

"You won't hear me complain." Was the reply as he began kissing her again. This time everyone minus Shao and Elisa got into the cheers.

_**Author's notes: Well that's the end of BBQ. Now I need to start working on the wedding. I would like some help though. I would love to know who Mileena should choose as her brides maids. She is going to be limited to 4. Collins will have 3 maybe four depending if I want to add another fire house character or just one or two of the MK guys. Anyway I want some suggestions. I know how that one is going to end but I might add a surprise or two for kicks and laughs. By the way it will not end at the honeymoon because I refuse to write a lemon scene. If someone wants to write a few lemon scenes have at it. I'm just going to go with the implied stuff.**_


End file.
